chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins
Teresa Peyton Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and fifth child of Abigail and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins. She will be the middle child of triplets. She will possess the abilities of Telekinetic Orbing, Psychic Avatar, Peptokinesis and Relational Empathy. Appearance Teresa will have black hair and brown eyes. As a child, her hair will be curly, but when she is older she will decide to grow it longer, meaning that it will only wave instead. Her skin tone will darken as she ages. She will have a full figure and will be just above average height, a little shorter than either of her triplet sisters. Abilities Teresa's first ability will be Telekinetic Orbing. Using this ability, she will be able to move objects by surrounding them in orbs of blue or white light and then drawing them to a new location. She could bring them to herself or move them elsewhere. Initially, she will usually need to name or describe the object, and give some sort of verbal directions in order to aim the ability, but this requirement will eventually fade. Her ability could also be used on people, moving them and transporting them to different places. An object could be moved even if it is attached to its current position. Her second ability will be Psychic Avatar. Teresa will be capable of forming psychic avatars to guide her and help her and give her company. As a child, her avatars will mostly resemble fairytale characters but as she grows, she will learn to change their appearances and also to create different ones. When she is an adult, her avatars will resemble normal people. She will also learn to create multiple avatars at once and to sustain them at the same time, but will find this tiring. Her avatars will be linked to her mind, knowing her thoughts and reacting to her instructions and subconscious desires. They will only exist near her, when she is conscious, and they would disappear if she was too badly injured or weakened. This means that they will be sustained by her mind, her energy and her strength. Some of the avatars will possess psychic powers, such as the ability to attack mentally, to shield minds or to read other people's thoughts. Her third ability will be Peptokinesis. This ability can be used to create any acid or base, or to transform a pre-existing substance into a particular acid or base. It can also be used to alter pH, turning an acid basic or neutral, or vice versa. It may also be able to manipulate them in other ways, such as altering their physical states, moving them or altering their chemical properties. It can turn a victim's blood highly acid, killing that person. Her fourth and final ability will be Relational Empathy. Using this ability, she will be capable of sensing the different emotional relationships between people. The ability won't cause her to feel those relationships or the emotions beneath them, but it will let her sense and identify them clearly. She could detect the strength of every relationship, as well as its nature. She could sense love, hatred, friendships, loyalty, admiration, emotional debts and trust. The ability will be consciously controlled, and will activate when she focuses on a particular person. It will show the person's strongest relationships first, both positive and negative, but it could also be aimed to detect a particular relationship if she focuses on both members of it. However, the ability only shows emotional relationships, and thus couldn't be used to detect if two people were biologically related. She will share this ability with Mara Masahashi. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Older brothers - Mick and Jared Sanchez-Hawkins *Older sisters - Nicole and Danica Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger sister - Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Magdalena Greene, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Ciaran Greene, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Braedan Petrelli, Alice Petrelli History & Future Etymology Teresa is a Greek name which means "harvester". Her middle name, Peyton, means "settlement of Poega". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters